


Dangerous Territory

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Mild Kink, Obedience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron isn't getting any from Starscream and it falls upon Shockwave to be the seeker's replacement. Not that he entirely minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Territory

Three Earth weeks had passed. Three Earth weeks and Starscream was still avoiding Megatron as the tyrant was the Cybonic Plague virus. However, it wasn’t as though Megatron was seeking him either. In fact, even he was doing everything in his power to not see the seeker, unless it was to give an order or yell at him for his failures.

It wasn’t natural, as the two would usually interface twice an Earth week, maybe even more, depending on their moods. Even when they were furious at each other, they would frag each other senselessly. Yet three Earth weeks had passed and they still hadn’t done it. Normally, others wouldn’t have know, but Megatron was very aggressive when he wasn’t getting anything from anyone. That usually proved to be dangerous and resulted in someone getting hurt.

Critically hurt, to be exact, as Megatron would go on a tirade for even the tiniest mistakes.

“ _Definitely sexual frustration_ ,” Shockwave thought to himself as he watched his leader pace around the room as Shockwave read to him the report Soundwave had just turned in. Normally, Soundwave would be speaking with Megatron, but the tyrant had sent him out on a mission, leaving Shockwave to speak with him.

Just as he finished his report, he noticed how the older mech was looking over him, a dangerous look filling his optics, a look Shockwave had never seen before from his master. He wondered in something was wrong, but remained silent, as though the mech were pinning him down with his optics as he looked over his frame. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat due to the gaze.

The tyrant smirked. “Shockwave,” he said; the way his name rolled off the silver mech’s tongue made him shiver. “May I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course.”

“Tell me, Shockwave. Do you have a mate at the moment?”

Shockwave’s optic widened at the question, his antennae falling back with embarrassment. That was a personal question, but it was Megatron who asked. He felt as though he had to answer, which caused him to shake his helm. “No, my Lord. Not at the moment.”

He nodded and slowly walked toward the seat at which Shockwave sat, placing his servo at his chin and titling it upwards. “I see… So, if this is true, then if I were to interface with you, you wouldn’t get in trouble.”

Shockwave went rigid. “I-I beg your par-pardon, my Liege? What are you–”

He roughly grabbed the purple mech by the neck and yanked him off the chair so that he was optic level with his leader, his pedes barely touching the floor.

“I’m implying that I’m dying for a good frag,” he snarled, his optics blaring with bestial fury and feral lust, making Shockwave shiver as Megatron’s tongue trailed up his faceplates. “Starscream hasn’t let me near him in weeks and you, Shockwave, will serve as his replacement.”

“My Lord–” he tried choking out, but his protest was cut off when he was slammed down onto the metal table, hissing a bit as pain shot up his backside before gasping as Megatron flipped him over on his chassis.

“Are you going to defy me?” he snarled lowly, chuckling as he watched Shockwave squirm. “Go ahead. It will only be worse for you.”

The younger mech looked back at his leader as he squirmed, his piercing red optics glowing with savage desire. Shockwave swore to Primus that when he ran into the SIC, he would surely kill him for allowing Megatron’s obviously savage libido go unsatisfied. He’d also kill Soundwave for leaving him with their feral leader. This was a side of the silver mech he had witnessed before until now. He wanted to retaliate, but he had too much loyalty to his Lord to ever strike him.

Then, he let out a startled cry as Megatron fingers slowly stroked over his interfacial plating while his other hand was at his wrists, pinning them down over his helm, Megatron’s codpiece resting against Shockwave’s covered aft port.

Too long. It had been far too long since anyone had touched his body with such desires. He frantically shook his helm as he felt the heat radiate off of Megatron’s plating. “M-My Lord…! Release me…! I beg of you!”

“Silence, Shockwave,” he purred, licking and nipping at the back of his neck cables as he released his wrists. “If you don’t want this to be unpleasant, then do not try to escape this. Accept this.” He slid his plating back, his erect, hard, and thick cable prodding against his aft. “Accept me.”

Shockwave let out a strangle gasp and looked back at the monstrous cable, optic widening at its great size. Dear Primus – was Megatron actually thinking of shoving that inside of him? The damn thing would never fit. He shook his helm hysterically. “No! Lord Megatron – it will not fit! My systems are much too small for you!”

He gave him a deadly smirk. “Then let’s loosen you up, shall we?” He stroked over his plating again, digging his fingers into the seams, which he could feel starting to leak lubricant from all the attention he was giving the mech.  “Open for me, Shockwave.”

This was becoming dangerous. His processor was telling him he had to stop this. This wasn’t right and this wasn’t something they should’ve been doing. He respected Megatron and he knew it was the same vice versa for the silver mech. Megatron’s processor just wasn’t in the right place. He wasn’t thinking straight as his libido was overriding his logic. Shockwave knew he had to stop this now.

Yet, Shockwave’s systems overruled all logic within his processor. It had been too long since his last coupling and his body was already craving the strokes applied to his body. His cable had been pressing up against his plating, leaking out lubricant shamefully. His plating – both cable and port – retracted and it left him completely exposed. His cheek plating burned as he heard the tyrant smirk.

“For a quiet and reserved mech, you’re quite slutty, aren’t you?”

His face burned even more, his servos gripping onto the end of the table tightly, as though for dear life.

Megatron dropped to his knees and immediately attacked his aft poor, licking and teasing the rim with his hot glossa, causing Shockwave to moan out in surprise and ecstasy, pleasure shooting throughout his frame. His cable hardened even more as the ministrations around his port, leaking more lubricant onto the floor. One of Megatron’s servos snaked around his cable and pumped it teasingly, which made him cry out more in an uncontrollable manner.

“L-Lord Me-Mega-Megatron…! Oh! Ugh! AH!”

The tyrant laughed at him. “You wanted me to stop now and yet… Look at you. You’re so wet.”

Shockwave only trembled and moan as he was dripping from both his cable and his port. Then suddenly, he let out a loud shout as Megatron’s glossa stopped licking the rim of his port, but instead pushing inside of his tight walls, making him buck his hips a bit and dig his fingers into the metal surface.

“Lord Megatron!” he shouted. “Oh! UGH! AH! Ngh! Oh! OH!”

Megatron’s glossa just swirled inside of him, extending deep into his tight passage, grazing over dozens of sensory nodes that made his spark swirling in pleasure and beat hard against his chassis, his body trembling uncontrollably, his vocalizer letting out lewd moans wildly, his processor overriding all logic. He couldn’t help his bucking hips or leaking cable. He was so close to overload, too close.

The tyrant sensed it too and pulled his glossa out of his delicious, wet port and gripped the base of his cable, blocking his overload. Shockwave let out a choke moan of dissatisfaction, which only made Megatron chuckle darkly. “Primus… I’m taking you.  _Now_.”

Shockwave gasped as he felt the head of his master’s cable brush against his port. He shook his helm. “M-My Liege…! It won’t fit…! I beg of you!”

He smirked and stroked up and down his back, which made him shiver. “It will fit. You just need to relax and get used to my shape.” Then his servo stopped stroking his back and seized his right hip, keeping him still as he slowly pushed inside that tight wet heat.

Shockwave antennae perked up and his optic glowed brightly as he threw his helm back, moaning out in slight pain as he was pierced. His insides were greatly stretched and he went rigid with pain, which made Megatron growled at him. “Relax!” he barked.

“Ugh…!” Not wanting to provoke him to violence, Shockwave forced his body to relax and have Megatron push even deeper inside of him, brushing over dozens of sensory nodes and making in cry out at being penetrated so deeply and stretched so widely. He let out a great moan as Megatron pushed in completely, filling him to the brim and causing him to slump down against the hard, cold surface.

Megatron groaned as his partner’s insides pulsed around him, squeezing his spike tightly and making him shudder inside. He released the base of Shockwave’s cable and began to pump it slowly, trying to get him to relax more. He may have been no virgin, but he was too tight; as much as Megatron wanted to just frag him senseless, in the back of his processor, he knew he had too much respect for Shockwave to put him through that torture.

That was something he’d only do to those he could give a flying frag about.

Shockwave moaned and looked back at his master, who leaned forward and licked up the side of his helm and over his left antenna. He flinched as Megatron laughed. “See? I told you it would fit.”

He just panted heavily and uncontrollably, burying his shamed face into his arms.

The tyrant barked out a laugh. “Come on, Shockwave… Don’t hide your face from me.” Then he abruptly jerked his hips, pulling out before slamming straight back into him.

Shockwave all but screamed at the sudden thrust. He gripped the table tightly as Megatron became to move at a hard and fast pace, slamming into him and gazing over so many nodes within his port that he couldn’t think. He could only feel. He felt indescribable pleasure. He felt his entire frame burning. He felt Megatron’s spike slamming into him, spending so much throughout his body as he continued to moan and buck against him as he was unable to do anything else.

“Frag!” he snarled. “Damn it, Shockwave! You’re so fragging tight!”

“Ugh! Oh! AH! AH! Ngh!”

He seized his hips and changed the angle a bit, thrusting even harder than before and somehow penetrating even deeper, groaning as Shockwave’s port walls greedily clenched around him. Shockwave in turn just continued to moan and yell out in pleasure, not having any control over anything. He didn’t know how to handle this as he had never been in this position before.

So all he could do was take it and moan.

Finally, Megatron roared in triumph and bit down hard on his shoulder plating, overloading hard inside Shockwave’s port and filling it with his transfluids. It awakened the purple mech’s own overload and with a loud and shocked shout, lubricant shooting out of his cable and onto the metal surface and his port drowning Megatron’s spike with more of his fluids.

They both panted heavily, Shockwave collapsing onto the table and his knees giving out and hitting the floor as the warlord pulled out of him, staring down at him as Shockwave looked up at him, unsure of what to do at this point. The silver mech just stared at the younger mech’s aft as both of their fluids flooded out of him, trailing down his legs and onto the floor.

“M-My Lord…”

Megatron looked at him for a few kliks, but then turned his attention to his lax cable, putting it back under its plating. “Clean this up,” he ordered, turning away from him. “And you will not speak of this to anyone.”

“Lord Megatron–” But before the Guardian could even finish his sentence, Megatron left the room, leaving the purple mech behind.

Shockwave left out a huff. The look on Megatron’s faceplates when he looked at him was unsettling. He looked as though he had committed rape, which as far as Shockwave was concern, he didn’t. Sure, he tried to stop him, but Primus did it feel good. Not that he admit that to anyone, but still.

He slowly rose to shaky pedes, whimpering a bit as he could feel more fluids trail out of his aft and down his legs. He looked back at the door from which Megatron had exited, shaking his helm.

This was a side he had never expected to see or even knew existed. It was a dangerous side to Megatron, but if this were to happen again, Shockwave wasn’t entirely sure if he would mind. Though dangerous, it was exhilarating. He could handle it again.

Deep down, he kind of wanted to handle it again too.


End file.
